Projection
Projection is a power that allows the user to manipulate reality. An extremely rare power, Projection is only given to powerful witches and magical creatures and is the power to do anything that the user wishes to do without the aid of a spell or a potion. It is known as the ultimate power in the charmed universe. power to find her sister|thumb|130px]] In Charmed only three people are seen to possess it but they all channel it in very different ways. The first of these people is Billie Jenkins. Billie was the new witch on the block in season 8 but was destined for much greater purpose than to be taught witchcraft by the charmed ones. This destiny revolved around her power of projection and her being the ultimate power along with her sister Christy. Billie first discovered she had this power in Mr and Mrs Witch she triggered the power through her voice when she magically projected her thoughts into reality which killed a plant by saying "suck the life out of everything". She then went on to accidently transform her parents into assasins which played havoc on the city. Billie decided to not use this power again until she could control it as she realised it was way to powerful to be used carelessly. It wasnt until 12 Angry Zen that she began experimenting with the power again and learned that it wasn't a power to be feared. She soon began triggering the power by thought alone. She also learned to project into the past, and with it she was able to save her sister. In the underworld it became common knowledge that Billie was the ultimate power and her sister was the key. When they combined Christy's Firestarting powers with Billie's projection power they became invincible as Billie was able to project her desire for power. In the season finalie Forever Charmed she successfully projected herself to her past self to warn her about the trouble ahead, she used it again by projecting the charmed ones to the triad. Billie has used her projection power in many ways as it has unlimited capabilities. She has used it to kill and revive plants, turn her parents into assasins, project to the past, cleanse the charmed ones of evil influence, catalyse Christy's powers and project herself into the charmed ones dreams. The other person to have this kind of power was Kevin who appeared in Witches in Tights. His version of the power was called thought projection and involved him having to draw pictures to make them come to life, so it worked more like a conjuring power. However he was able to transform the charmed ones into superheroes by using his drawings, making them extremely powerful in the process. It is assumed but never outwardly confirmed or mentioned that Wyatt also posseses this power. In season six, he brings a dragon to life from a tv show causing havoc on the city. He also shrinks his parents and traps them in a dollhouse to protect them from demons in season seven. Also in season eight he brings his toys to life.(Forget Me...Not), (Scry Hard) and (Payback's A Witch). Notable types include: thought projection, temporal thought projection, thought projection using a medium... List of users *Billie Jenkins *Wyatt Halliwell *Kevin See also *Thought Projection *Conjuration Category:Powers